Hector Lombard vs. Michael Ravenscroft
The first round began. Lombard landed a body kick and a straight left and they clinched. He kneed the thigh. He pressed forward and tossed Ravenscroft off the platform, they came back on. Not a cage, platform. Lombard landed an inside kick and went for a right hook, ate a counter right and dropped. Michael went to pounce, the ref let Lombard up and counted him out. Lombard looked ready to go. He landed a massive left and worked a single getting it hard to side control after eating hammerfists in under. Lombard rolled for something wildly. He was hugging a leg on the mat. The ref stood them up. They clinched. Lombard got a big trip to side control. He stepped voer for another anklelock. Michael rolled for one himself. The ref stood them up. Lombard landed a big left hand. Michael landed a big right. He landed a body kick. Lombard landed a big left and another and they clinched. Michael kneed the body. They broke. Lombard dropped Michael with a big right and the ref pulled him off and started counting Michael out. Michael stood even as Lombard raised his arms. They continued. Lombard missed a big knee as they clinched, Lombard tossed Michael off the platform going with him. The fight was over apparently. Nope, just the first round. Unorthodox match. Michael had a big mouse under his left eye. The second round began. They clinched and broke. Michael landed a right, ate aleft, landed a right and another. They clinched. The ref nearly got gored. Lombard got a trip throw judo toss to side control. He mounted. He landed a right and another. Another. A big left. Lombard went body-head with the left four times. He landed a big right and another. He passed back to side control from the half-guard. Michael worked for a triangle. Lombard defended. He landed a right hammerfist. Michael regained guard. The ref stood them up. Michael got up slowly. He was on his knees. He stood. Lombard was slinging that left but missing. Lombard landed a big one. The ref counted Michael out again. The ref checked injuries and they continued. Lombard was really swinging for the fences. Lombard landed a right hook. Michael landed a body kick. Michael was gassed. Lombard landed an inside kick. Michael landed a right, dropping Lombard to one knee. Lombard worked a single and got it wearily. Lombard landed a short right. Michael regained guard and the second round ended. The third round began. They circled bouncily. Lombard landed a big left and another, shot for a single and got it. Michael worked for a guillotine briefly. Lombard passed to side control. The ref stepped in and got them up. Lombard missed a big left and got a telegraphed single. Michael worked a guillotine tightly. Lombard popped out as Michael closed guard. 'The body, Hector.' The ref stepped in and stood them up. Lombard landed a straight left. Another massive one. Michael landed a body kick. They exchanged wildly.Michael landed uppercuts inside, Lombard worked a single and basically got it. Nope Michael sprawled out. He has him turtled up. They stood to the clinch. Michael kneed the body hard. Lombard tripped Michael off the platform. Michael looked exhausted. He came back in. The third round ended as they circled. Lombard had his hands on his knees and Michael had his hands on his hips. Lombard was the winner by UD.